Content can be delivered to computer-based “clients” in various ways. For example, the computers can store content, receive content over a network connection from a virtual private server (in essence receiving prestored content) or receive it from a content delivery website. Popular content delivery websites include video delivery systems such as Netflix™ and HULU Plus™, that deliver video content on demand.
One form of audio delivery systems are called Internet radio channels. Some internet radio channels deliver preconfigured types of content to different users.
The content referred to by the present application includes any kind of multimedia content, video, audio, or any other kind of content, delivered over a common channel to multiple users. The common channel would typically be the Internet, with a number of different users receiving content from the central server at the same time.
There are different kinds of Internet channels such as Internet radio stations for Internet video stations. One kind of channel in essence mirrors the way channels work in standard broadcast TV. The channel is always transmitting, and a user can tune into that channel at any time. When the user turns into that channel, the users content starts playing perhaps in the middle of a song or program. On some of these channels, the user can time shift backwards in time to listen to, e.g., an hour back. However the user knows that no matter what channel they tune into, they and other people are receiving the same content at the same time (or a time shifted version of the same time).
Other stations, such as Pandora™ provide personalized content to a user. When the user starts the Pandora station, they get their own specific content. The content starts being sent to the user at the time the user starts listening. Users can personalize the content by adding more information about what they like and dislike, e.g. with thumbs up thumbs down, or by adding different genres. The content can be stopped or paused at any time. This further provides a personalized experience for the content delivery.